Travelling
by Nedwards23
Summary: Just a short future story for Chloe :)


This story is dedicated to Chole, i hope you like it. Sorry it is late i didn't have time to upload :/

The year is 2054 Aria and Ezra are sat in the living room of their house holding one another like they always have done, especially when something bad happens and unfortunately today is one of those days. The pair had just gotten back from the hospital where they confirmed Aria has cancer.

The couple sat in silence for almost an hour before breaking it.  
"Ezra?" Aria asked tentivly lifting her head from Ezra's chest where it had rested comfortably.  
"yes sweetheart" Ezra replied looking down at his wife of over 30 years.  
"Can we..can we go to England?"  
"England? Why do you want to go there?" Ezra asked. Him and Aria had been many places over the course of their lives together but never England, he couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to go now all of a sudden.  
"I've always wanted to go but the long flight put me off. Now that i might not get another chance i want to go, now." Aria said fighting the tears at the thought of not being able to complete her life with Ezra and their three children Daisy, Matty and Ruby. The thought of her children loosing their mother before they all turned 30 broke her heart into a million piece  
"Hey.." Ezra said lifting Aria's chin as she had looked down as a way to hide her emotions "We are gonna beat this, you hear me?" He said looking into Arias beautiful eyes that to this day he still got lost in. At his words Aria just nodded her head yes as she couldn't find the strength to speak without crumbling.  
"Now how about you start packing and I'll go book us two tickets to England" Aria perked up at his words, she knew Ezra wasn't big on flying, just like her and was surprised he caved so fast.

Aria gave Ezra a quick kiss before practically skipping off upstairs to go pack. Ezra couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as well as the small chuckle that left his mouth at how his wife turned into a five year old when she got excited.

Once Aria had ascended the stairs Ezra went into his office to retrieve his laptop when he heard Aria call his name. Confused as to why she needed him he made it up the stairs quickly. Once up them he found Aria in their room, in their walk in closet looking up at the high shelf their suitcases resided.  
"I cant reach the suitcases" She said with her hands on her hips not even bothering to check Ezra was there, she didn't need to she could always tell when he was close as an emence calmness washed over her. Ezra laughed at his wife for her small stature as he got the cases down for her.  
"It's not funny. Whose idea was it to put them there anyway? " Aria said as she took one of the cases and placed it on the bed, Ezra followed suit with the other one and placed them side by side.  
"I beleive it was your idea" Ezra said going to his wife and wrapping his arms around her, at his action Aria placed her hands around his neck and began playing with the baby hairs like she had always done.  
"Well when we put them back they need to go lower, unless we don't come back."  
"You wanna move to England?" Ezra asked guessing his wife was throwing him some of her cryptic hints.  
"No, but i think I'd like to travel a little bit, what do you say? We have just enough money saved up if we travel coach and i know you always wanted to travel more, you even said so last month." Ezra took a minuite to ponder  
"What about your treatment it starts in two weeks, how are you going to have treatment if we are abroad on some beach. Ezra was sure she hadn't thought this through, unless...  
"I won't."  
"Aria you have to, for me and the kids"  
"Ezra you heard what the doctor said the chances of it working are not in my favour, why waste all that time and money on something that won't work."  
"You don't know that, he said you still have a chance. We can fight this, you can be healthy again and live a long and happy life with me and our children. Don't you want that?" Ezra pleaded the thought of Aria giving up on herself and letting the cancer win was crushing him.  
"Of course i want to grow older with you and the kids" Aria said defensivly, moving out of Ezra's embrace and pacing the floor of their bedroom.  
"I just don't think it's worth the time or money" Aria said honestly stopping to look at Ezra when she spoke.  
"You're kidding right?" Ezra said a tad pissed off as he went to stand in front of her as he placed his hands on her upper arms.  
"You are worth all the time and money in the world. Infact you are worth more than that."  
"No I'm not" Aria said dipping her head avoiding Ezra's pleading eyes that were begging her to fight this.  
"Yes you are. Please I love you, I'm not ready to lose you just yet." At his words Ezra's voiced cracked as he was fighting his emotions. Since finding out he had kept it together for Aria's sake but hearing her wanting to give up on herself hurt him more than imaginable.  
"Okay" Aria said defeated "But i still want to travel, just in case"  
"How about we book an appointment with the doctor and see if we can have a to-go version of medication that way we can still travel."  
"That sounds good but what if i have to stay here for treatment."  
"Then i promise the second you get the all clear we will go wherever you want for as long as you want." Ezra told her. Aria thought about protesting what would happen if she didn't make it but she could see how much faith Ezra had in her getting better and knew that wasn't an option.  
"Why don't you do some packing whilst i call the doctors office and get the next available appointment?" Ezra suggested as he pulled his wife into his embrace.  
"Okay. Anything particular you want?"  
"You" Ezra replied as he kissed her passionately. Through out all their years together the one thing that had never changed was the amount of passion they had when kissing one another. Before the kiss got too heated Aria pulled away telling him to call the Doctors while he still had chance before they closed for lunch.

5 hours later they were coming out of the doctors office and heading to the pharmacy. They had got the news they wanted, Aria could travel as well as take her medication but that was only for 3 months after that she would have to come back and start phase two of the course. Aria was fine with three months as long as it meant she got to travel with her still incredibly attractive husband. Aria couldn't help but smile as her eyes raked over his body. Over the years Ezra had kept his body in pretty good shape trying to go to the gym at least once or twice a week. As he got older he stopped going but kept up a light fitness routine at home.

Once the pair got home they booked tickets to England, then France, then Ireland, then Bulgaria, then Spain. Although they only had 5 countries to visit they planned on visiting as many places within those countries as they can, like for instance Aria wanted to go to Scotland whilst in England and while in France she wanted to go to Normandy where her parents had spent their honeymoon. She remembered Ella telling her how beautiful it was but they had never been. When it came to holidays they let the kids decide that way they knew they would be happy with the destination and not moan for two weeks, however that didn't stop the moaning alltogether, especially when they hit their teens. Since their flight was early in the morning the pair decided to go to bed early wrapped in each others arms as they had always done, excited to start their trip together the very next day.

A mere few hours later their alarm was sounding at the ungodly hour of 3am but the pair couldn't have been happier as it meant their journey was about to begin. They both got ready in record time before packing a few final things before leaving the house. The 40 minute drive to the airport was filled with them talking about all the things they wanted to archive while they travelled.

Once they arrived at the Airport Ezra took their cases out of the trunk before lacing his hand in Aria's as they walked to check in. Just over an hour later they heard their flight being called  
"flight232 to England is now boarding first class passengers at gate 26"  
At the words Ezra began to stand up but Aria pulled on his arm making him sit back down.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her. "They just called our flight"  
"Yeah but they called first class passengers first, we're not first class passengers" Ezra smiled.  
"You sure about that? Check the ticket" he said watching as Aria's brow wrinkled in confusion. She looked at ticket and read in big capital letters FIRST CLASS.  
"But i thought..how?" she asked confused as to how he did it, she was with him when they booked the tickets, heck she was the one who clicked what class they wanted.  
"When you went and got the wine i suggested, i may have changed our options a bit."  
"Ezra i love you, but we can't afford this"  
"Actually we can guess who has another book coming out at the beginning of next month" He said showing his boyish charm. Aria's face changed from a confused look to a huge smile she could not contain as she launched herself at Ezra and planted her lips upon his.  
"You..are...amazing...you..know..that" Aria said between kisses.  
"I've been told once or twice. Now come on we have a plane to catch and a journey to start." Ezra said as he stood up with Aria and lacing their hands together, smiling from ear to ear as they walked to gate 26 whilst humming Happiness softly to one another.

Thank you for reading, please send me a review and let me know what you think. Also if anyone has any requests or suggestions for an Ezria story just let me know and I'll see what i can do :)


End file.
